Two Stolen Hearts
by AsianBunny
Summary: By day they live their normal lives, but when nightfall covers the cities, their true selves emerge from the darkness. Jewels, money and antiques, what else can they deal in the world of spies? What really lies behind those masks they wear?
1. I Spy With My Little Eye

**Me: Hey peoples! I'm here with my fourth story! I'd figured that if I upload at least the first chapter of each one of my million summaries, I might have the motivation to write more**

**Dan: And this time I get a gun! (Waves weapon in the air)**

**Runo: Drop the pistol! (Points rifle at him)**

**Me: I told you guys you **_**don't **_**get any artillery until later! Put them down!**

**Dan and Runo: (Ignoring me)**

**Me: Oh I have a bad feeling about this -_-"**

**Alice: Well in any case, this story is about spies**

**Me: Yep! This is a mix of a Korean Drama and an American one, both involving agents and such. Still writing, as always, never finished writing and yet I'm already posting it "XD**

**Dan: (In the background) This doesn't have anything to do with that tiger you wanted right?**

**Me: By the way, Alice will act OOC until about the third chapter, and the exciting stuff will come in the fourth or fifth one probably**

**Marucho: I'm finally back in a story! And AsianBunny owns no rights except the plot**

**Me: Yes you are, and gee, thanks for reminding me T_T Pushing my anger aside, here are my 'Keys'**

**[~[~[~[~[~❤****~]~]~]~]~]= Time skip  
><strong>

**^~^~^~^~^= Start and end of flash backs**

**{~X~}= Swap locations**

**Bold= Empasis on words**

_Italics_**= Speaking their thoughts to themselves**

**Underlined= Location**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: I Spy With My Little Eye<strong>

**No one's POV**

**Location: Unknown**

"Be careful. These gems are very delicate"

A voice warned speaking through a hidden earpiece said to the person descending down the pyramid shaped skylight, into a museum filled with some of the world's most priceless treasures.

However they were looking for something of more value than everything else that rested there. Something… untouchable…

They made a light laugh as they had reached just above the case where the stones were kept in. Its glimmering colours shone in the moonlight as it reflected their stunning glow, it was almost hypnotising "These diamonds aren't much if they're fragile" They commented as they used a small handheld laser to cut through the sheet of glass.

"These seven rainbow coloured ones are the rarest jewels in the world. They happen to be the largest, so keep them intact"

The figure on the other side was stealthy accessing the inside of the case with a pair of thin tongs trying to snatch each stone "**These** are the biggest? They're the size of a marbles" They pointed out as they grabbed hold of them, slowly taking them out and into the palm of their black leather gloved hand "But, they are beautiful" They complimented with a smirk as they played with it in their fingers.

"Take it back here now. The security systems may be offline, but don't take any chances"

They didn't make any rebuttal as they activated the rope to pull them upwards.

As they unhooked themselves from the harness belt on the abandoned roof in the cool night air, they placed the diamonds in a small black velvet pouch, and tightened it with a gold sting "Let's see if you're worth more than you look"

And with that, they disappeared into the darkness, with nothing than the stars as their witnesses.

**[~[~[~[~[~❤****~]~]~]~]~]**

Spies, agents whatever you would like to call them, they only have one common rule they live by.

You work for yourself.

Despite being a part of an association, that is what most chooses to follow, whether it's for their own selfish reasons, or others.

Among these agencies, there are two that rest above all the others.

One is called the Pentagon. A society having five elite spies in their top rank taking any ruthless mission given to them. They are best known for their skills and abilities with frontal physical assault and defence, as well as weaponry use in close and far combat. Their HQ is an ordinary company building, although its appearance was made like that to fool the public without suspicions.

Another is known as the I.R.I.S., the International Reconnaissance Institute of Spies, or called IRIS for short. They have excelled in their gadgetry technology, advancing even the most modern electronic devices. But also their works in the shadows and undercover is renowned in the world of spies. No evidence or trace of them is ever left behind. And none of their agents data can be found no matter how intelligent the hacker. It is an organisation hidden underground in a classified location that only agents in the I.R.I.S. knew about.

Although both are strong and powerful, they have too much bad blood between them to collaborate on any missions. A feud that has been there since the rise of their agencies, yet no one knew why, and no one had ever dared questioned them.

But they're not they only ones on the verge of war with each other.

**[~[~[~[~[~❤****~]~]~]~]~]**

**Location: I.R.I.S. Headquarters**

"Mission completed. As fast as always…"

A person sitting in a leather patented chair started as he examined her work shown on the many screens connected to the wall behind his desk. Images that flashed instantaneously, but he caught each and every scene perfectly.

The red mask he wore only presented a robotic turquoise blue eye as he rested his head in his white gloved fist.

**[Profile:**

**Name: Spectra Phantom**

**Age: Twenty Five**

**Status: Director of the I.R.I.S.**

**Threat Rank: Level Four]**

He spun around to face one of his top spies as he laid his elbows on his desk and entwined his fingers together "… Just as expected, agent Alice" Spectra's tone was proud, but it wasn't one that she hadn't heard before.

"No problem" She replied somewhat uninterestingly. Even though the missions were different every time, each one had the same routines "It was simple like all the others" This life she lived went on for so long that she had gotten used to every type of assignment.

**[Profile:**

**Name: Alice Gehabich**

**Age: Twenty Two**

**Status: Field Agent for the I.R.I.S./Miss Shadow**

**Threat Rank: Level Six]**

Spectra knew her behaviour very well when it came to missions "I'm sorry it was such a bore. I'll promise you more exciting ones in the future" He said sarcastically in a serious type of way. And as usual, he simply smirked, and excused her from his office.

Alice slightly bowed to him before exiting through the automatic metal doors.

As the spy walked down one of the wide hallways, she rubbed her neck and started rolling her head as she felt so much strain from not just her previous assignment. _These missions are getting more tiresome by the minute._ She thought to herself while heading to a certain sector of the agency.

**{~X~}**

**Location: Pentagon Headquarters**

"You've accomplished your mission already?"

A masked man said in a less than surprised voice as he put down some papers on his desk "That was supposed to last a few more days, but I'm glad it was completed earlier" A satisfied appreciative smile reached his lips as he played around on his black computer.

Various tabs began reflecting off his tinted glasses, that remained unknown to the agent he was speaking to.

**[Profile:**

**Name: Masquerade **

**Age: Twenty Four**

**Status: Director of the Pentagon**

**Threat Rank: Four]**

"You can leave now Shun. And can you tell the others to stop pouting that they weren't assigned to your mission, they're getting on my nerves" The Director didn't feel up to telling them himself after the week they've been hounding him for information on it.

The said spy nodded silently, and made his way out the double glass doors. Leaving Masquerade with his own work, probably so he can finally concentrate as the agents he was referring to before wasn't going to distract him now that the former assignment was over.

**[Profile:**

**Name: Shun Kazami**

**Age: Twenty Two**

**Status: Field Agent for the Pentagon/The First Point**

**Threat Rank: Level Six]**

As he walked down the one of the many halls in the Pentagon, the raven haired agent felt a migraine coming on as he held his forehead in his palm. _I'm already getting headache and I've only been away from them for three days._

A sigh escaped his lips as he made his way to the Five Points den.

**{~X~}**

**Location: I.R.I.S. Headquarters**

"Behind any Bluetooth device is a key of circuitry, which if penetrated correctly, can turn into a listening bug with a range of fifty feet"

A girl with silver hair in a white lab coat told their youngest recruits in one of the many high tech rooms in the I.R.I.S. organisation building.

Her baby pink stiletto heels paced back and forth, examining the young upcoming agents breaking in on a common electronic device to create a covert piece of surveillance equipment.

When it came to gadgets, she was serious. Things outside that topic, she was as energetic as a six year old. It was as if she had separate personalities concerning her daily life, and work. But she had managed to meld them together to have fun while doing her job, unlike most that tried and failed.

**[Profile:**

**Name: Julie Makimoto**

**Age: Twenty One**

**Status: Gadgetry Expert/Inventor for the I.R.I.S.**

**Threat Rank: Level Three] **

A set of double steel doors slid opened, revealing the orange headed agent walking down a short flight of steps towards her friend "Julie, here's your eyeliner back. It was definitely… hot…" She said with a smile, indicating that it was more than just the colour that made it striking.

The gadget master smirked as she playfully took the black tube from her hand "I'd better recharge it then before your next mission. I bet you used up the energy on it again haven't you?" She presumed while waving the stick in front of her face. The spy sheepishly gave a light laugh as her friend rolled her midnight blue eyes typically at the beauty.

"Ok guys, lesson over. Head back to you dorms" She instructed to the recruits, which they gratefully obliged.

Alice was amazed how Julie's plan grew to such a state as she watched the upcoming agents pile out of the room "I can't believe Spectra actually gave permission to train our own spies. Your motion finally passed huh?" She complimented with a smile.

"Huh, what?" The Australian seemed like she was in a dazed state of mind when Miss Shadow said those words "Oh yeah, right! Isn't it great? Now we don't have to… find, new agents to draft" Her tone was somewhat shaky and forced, but Alice turned that factor away "Right…" She said in a soft hush.

"Anyway, I've got something to show you something my lab, come on!" The silver head ushered towards the lift with Alice following behind her, both entering inside as the doors closed on them.

While waiting for it to come to her level, Julie asked "So how was the mission, successful as always?" Her tone had no resentment that she didn't leave it incomplete. The spy gave a sweet smile "Anything less?" She said back.

They both giggled before the elevator dinged and opened to the floor of the inventor's lab.

**{~X~}**

**Location: Pentagon Headquarters**

A brown haired agent sighed heavily as he slumped further in a single white leather chair.

It was only one of the five surrounding a low glass coffee table in the shape of a pentagon. The remaining seats were stationed at each point, with three of the five owners in their place.

"I can't believe Masquerade decided to brief only **you** for that mission…" He said depressingly as a dark annoyed aura started to surround him "… You always get the solo assignments" He breathed out deeply, feeling slightly offended that he himself didn't get the chance to go on more missions and was cooped up in the secretive, uneventful building.

**[Profile:**

**Name: Dan Kuso**

**Age: Twenty One**

**Status: Field Agent for the Pentagon/The Second Point**

**Threat Rank: Level Five]**

He was referring to the raven haired spy sitting by his right.

Shun was drinking a glass of water to calm his nerves, as his fellow agents have been still pissed for not being able to join him. He wondered how the Director seemed still put together "It wasn't all that interesting" He said dryly before taking another sip and placing the cylinder up on the table.

"You still got to go. We've been stuck here for who knows how long" A blue haired spy let out tiringly, getting wearisome of being out of the action for the past few weeks "And even beating Dan at kickboxing is getting boring. Well… almost…" She snickered at the last part, remembering flipping the said spy flat out on his butt.

She was sitting on the Second Points left while taking a bite of a green apple that was in a white fruit bowl set out in front of them. They needed to be in top condition if they were ever going to survive in the world they knew.

**[Profile:**

**Name: Runo Misaki**

**Age: Twenty One**

**Status: Field Agent for the Pentagon/The Third Point**

**Threat Level Five]**

The agent chowed down on it as she twirled one of her twin tails continuously around her finger while kicking up her legs on the one of the armrests, and resting her head on the other.

The brunette was so out of it that he didn't even hear Runo's comment. Which was quite surprising considering it was like their way of communicating, it was unforgettable. Even the people around the duo understood them. Not that they had a willing choice.

"So give us the details. What did you do?" She asked with a glint of curiosity in her eyes, hoping that it more interesting than inside the Pentagon.

**{~X~}**

**Location: I.R.I.S. Headquarters**

Julie took put a pair of safety glasses from her coat pocket and placed them over her eyes as she grabbed something nonchalantly in one of the metal benches without stopping "I've been working on a new piece of recon equipment…" She said while walking up to the platform to her main desk, which basically consisted of many coloured wires, screws and other pieces.

The silver head adjusted the specs before she started rummaging through her open clear toolbox, taking out a portable welder and started fiddling around with the almost completed mechanism she picked up before.

Small flecks of sparks began flying around as she explained to her friend what she was doing "It's a necklace cam that can record footage right here from HQ. Plus, it's really swanky at parties!"

Alice examined the jewellery piece. It had a thin crystal encrusted chain with an amethyst heart gemstone hanging from the centre. But on the inside, it was a motherboard of microchips and electrical currents "Pretty" She complemented while bending down to take a closer look.

"Julie, you back?"

A voice echoed throughout the lab.

The two looked up and saw one of their co-workers leaning casually on the catwalk above them.

He waved over with his free hand as the other held a plastic bag. The blond ran down one of the metal grated staircases towards them while tipping his baseball cap as a welcoming gesture "Hey Alice. I see you're too"

**[Profile:**

**Name: Billy Gilbert**

**Age: Twenty One**

**Status: Forensics Department Head/Medical Examiner for the I.R.I.S.**

**Threat Rank: Level Two]**

"Here Jules" He said while dangling the translucent biodegradable bag in front of her face.

Her orbs lit up as she grabbed it hastily and pulled out its contents "Bubble milk tea! Thanks Billy it's my favourite drink!" But as she took the thick straw out of its plastic pocket she asked predictably "Now what do you want?" Her tone didn't change, but the atmosphere sure did.

The examiner laughed uncomfortably as he scratched the back of his head "I need another tracking chip. We have a fugitive on hold and we need to plant it in him before he comes to"

The silver head poked the straw into her drink, then walked over to a glass shelf cabinet and started searching for it as she took a sip "Hhhmmm… let's see… intelligence chips, mood chips, last season's nail polish, aha! Tracking chips" She said victoriously while turning back to the two, shaking a clear transparent box at them.

"Here" The inventor shook him out one of them before putting it back where it belonged "Thanks for the bubble tea by the way. But you can always ask me for a favour any time without the gifts. Not that I don't mind!"

Alice sweat dropped as she held herself up on her desk "I'm glad you understand the concept of bribery. I worry about you sometimes" The field agent joked as her friend sucked up her drink, watching a few pearls go up. Not feeling phased about her comment as she was enjoying her beverage too much to care.

"So who's the fugitive?" The orange head asked as she twisted her head to Billy.

He placed the microchip into his pocket before answering "Target No. 1944 on the IRIS List. I have to question him before we… you know…" The examiner didn't really like to say that word, despite the fact it contradicted his job.

The Russian nodded understandably "I get it, but why put a tracker in him if he's going to get… taken out…" She reworded so it wouldn't sound too harsh.

"This one is known for his escape tricks. We got lucky knocking him out, but just to make sure I have to plant one on him for security reasons" He explained.

Julie listened in from the side as her eyes darted back and forth from the two while she sill drank her iced milk tea "You two are **way** too into your jobs" She commented with closed eyes as she put her other arm up in an all knowing way.

The pair both raised an eyebrow and in unison said "Your one to talk"

**{~X~}**

**Location: Pentagon Headquarters**

"That's it? No bad guys? No high speed chases? Nothing?"

The blunette said shockingly as she felt like she had just waisted fifteen minutes of her life listening to the debriefing that gave absolutely nothing of interest to her.

Shun sighed as he rested his head on his knuckles "Not this time afraid" Although most of those situations do come across as often as the brunette eating more than his weight in food on a twenty four hour basis, he only used those words to humour her gloomy expression that almost had the same feeling as Dan.

"Then what's the point in even going?" The emerald orbed spy commented drearily on the side out of spite.

"What's with them?"

Another agent asked as he took his seat beside Runo.

The First Point sighed again and closed his eyes "Who knows anymore? They're just bummed that they haven't been out on any missions lately, so they're kind of getting jumpy" He answered to him, but the small spy nodded understandingly "Well I won't mention **who**, but a certain someone was getting life beaten out of them for the past few days because the other one was getting exceedingly bored"

The raven head smirked as he shut his amber orbs "Are you trying to make it sound so obvious? Even a child could decrypt that message" He said with absolute certainty as the short blond laughed at his lucid attempt to hide their identities.

**[Profile:**

**Name: Marucho Marukura**

**Age: Nineteen**

**Status: Field Agent for the Pentagon/The Fourth Point**

**Threat Rank: Level Five]**

The red rimmed glassed boy took a look at the depressed two hanging their heads, and then turned to the one actual calm spy "Hey, **I **had to put up with them. But at the same time I also agree with them. It's been really calm here lately" He then glanced at the still saddened duo "Well when they're not fighting at least" The short agent said with a sweat drop.

**{~X~}**

**Location: I.R.I.S. Headquarters**

"I'm about to examine a corpse we found in Afghanistan. Want to come?"

Billy asked the duo as he lifted his arms up to take the hint.

The two girls stared at him blankly for several minutes as their lips pressed into a straight line.

They then exchanged telepathic glances before turning back to him and answered "Sure" The pair said in sync with a shrug as they followed the examiner to the autopsy room, which was up the stairs where he came down from earlier, and past a few departments.

As they entered through the automatic glass doors, there was a lifeless body on a metal table bench covered by a long white sheet moulding out its features vaguely enough to notice without taking it off.

"What's the cause of death?" They both asked at the same time.

The girls kind of made a game where they guess how that person died, and Billy would give them clues, like where they were harmed, the weapon, and other things. To win it was determined by if they understood most of his scientific jargon to know how the deceased had passed before uncovering the sheet. It was a revision exercise for purposes in the I.R.I.S., in case they ever come across a corpse on a mission.

Before he answered, the head took his lab coat off a hook by the wall and slid his arms through the sleeves "It was from a gunshot through the frontal lobe by single bullet. The laceration left a circular hole and an abrasion collar. The victim died in a short amount of time" He explained somewhat unclearly. It was unbelievable that just a minute ago he seemed like a laid back enthusiastic person. That shows appearance do lead to misjudged impressions, just like their gadget girl.

The couple put their hand on their chin and thought about the information he'd given them as they circled around the table on opposite sides walking in a counter clockwise motion.

Alice was the first to deduct her hypothesis "So the injured party would have suffered a long distance shot rather than a close range from the damage of the collar, which probably means the entrance wound didn't leave any burnt marks"

Julie then went on for the orange head with her theory "And if the bulled passed within five centimetres of the head from that certain lobe, then they would have died instantly, it was a homicide"

Billy clapped his hands at their teamwork, to which they curtseyed proudly. When he stopped he held a smile "Well that's basically it, except for the fact…"

"AAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

The assumed dead body shouted as they sat upright on the bench.

Julie and Billy got scared out of their wits as they both screamed and clutched onto each other, while Alice just sighed and crossed her arms "Seriously. **This** is how you spend your time when you're on mission hiatus?" She said plainly with a raised eyebrow.

When the white cover fell from the 'deceased's' upper body, it revealed a head of mint hair and an cocky smile "I was taking a nap" He explained weakly while giving a shrug.

**[Profile:**

**Name: Ace Grit**

**Age: Twenty Two**

**Status: Field Agent for the I.R.I.S./The Dark Spy**

**Threat Rank: Level Five]**

Once Julie finally found her composure and let go of the blond, she lashed out at the boy, still on the metal table "We call you the Dark Spy and this is how you live up to the title, by pretending to be a corpse!" Her orbs then widened as she turned accusingly at Billy "I bet you were in on this weren't you?"

The Australian put up his hands defensively as he backed up to the other bench "Hey! I wouldn't let **him** violate my equipment!" He glanced at Ace to try and help him, but it didn't look like he was going to anytime soon.

"Then what about the 'except for the fact' you started off before?" She questioned with a suspicious motive while crossing her arms frustratingly. Billy waved both his arms up and down to try and calm her "All I was going to say was that…" He pulled down the sides of his coat before going on "… the bullet was **four** centimetres through the lobe" By then, the inventor fell down the floor anime style.

The blond was helping her up when a realisation hit his mind "But I was actually serious when I said had to examine a dead boy… Ace…" He started off dangerously "… Where is it?" He finished in a slightly worried tone.

The rain grey orbed Vestal was at a loss for words as he averted his eyes away, all the while laughing lightly to avoid the question.

It was then everyone felt very aware of their surroundings and started examining the room from all angles.

After a while the silver suggested "Why don't we get some lunch? I'm starving!" She said in a hurry wanting to get out of the room. It was silent for several seconds before everyone agreed immediately over each other's voice and piled out into the hallway, hoping that the thought they were all thinking wasn't true.

**{~X~}**

**Location: Pentagon Headquarters**

It was very quiet in the den. Only the sound of a distant clock could be heard ticking away. Which was weird considering the Pentagon only had digital ones.

Silence was highly uncommon here, but the boredom of some of the Points was more than they could bear. Well attempted to anyway.

Dan was grumbling to himself, to which everyone ignored, until the brunette finally blew his fuse "How much is it to ask for a mission!" He begged to the heavens as he got out of his seat and shook his hands high up in the air for an answer. Everyone still chose to snub him and just kept doing what they were doing, nothing.

"The Five Points, please head to the Directors chambers for your new assignment briefing"

A voice on the surround sound hidden speakers found in every part of the headquarters informed.

"Wow it actually worked this time" Marucho stated while making his way to the door with Shun. He had witnessed the brunette repeat that same line in certain periods of time over and over again, but the chant at this moment was the only one that actually succeeded.

Runo couldn't believe his cry of hot headiness worked "And when **I** ask for a pet tiger everyone's against it" She complained to herself while shuffling towards the door along with the rest of them.

They were soon facing their Masquerade who was clicking away on his computer just like before when the golden eyed agent was there. He seemed like it whatever he was doing was uninteresting, but in actuality his character misleads people to believe those things.

Although the Points were there, not all of them were present. The blunette noticed this and looked around just to be sure "Um, we have one spy missing. Do you want me to go find them?" She asked while pointing to the door they just came from behind with her thumb.

The Director ceased what he was doing and shook his head as a sign not to "The Fifth Point is still on their current assignment. Right now they're irrelevant to this mission, you four will be enough" When he said that, it reminded Runo that the last agent had been missing in action for the past couple of weeks. Well technically **in** the action cause they were out on the field while everyone else besides Shun was stuck at headquarters until said otherwise.

Dan, who was pumped up, as he was now out of his depressed phase, finally sprung the question "So what's the new mission?"

**{~X~}**

**Location: I.R.I.S. Headquarters**

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, so the body was kept in a storage unit once your trainee examiners did their autopsy reports" Julie said in a relieved tone while munching on a fry, glad that there wasn't a rouge criminal zombie at IRIS.

The four were now in the company café. Getting lunch wasn't just an excuse. The agents were literally ravenous for some food.

"Yep, but Ace should have told us **sooner** before we all went all overly paranoid" The forensics head pointed out while eyeing the said spy, who seem offended by the insinuation "Hey, when I went in there were no corpses ready to be examined!"

The two girls on the side who were fiddling with the straws of their drinks, finding the conversation now tedious both said "**Sure** you did" in a bland tone. Alice then added before taking a bite out of her salad "We should get you a pillow and make you sleep there so I can use your dorm to store my weapons" With that, she popped a cherry tomato in her mouth with the silver fork and started chewing.

The mint haired boy rolled his eyes at her comment "Dream on. Like I'd let you keep your guns and ammo in my room. You sleep with a pistol under your pillow! You're dangerous enough as it is" With that said, he took a bite out of his pear.

Although spies had sleeping quarters in their agencies, it was only temporary. They had other homes outside their line of work. They were allowed to leave only at specific times so that their missions wouldn't clash into their personal lives. However it was easier said than done.

"And **Mira** isn't?" Billy butted in. But the inventor beside him elbowed his ribs, to which he hunched forwards nearly face planting in his sandwich "Don't interrupt them when they're flirting" She warned sternly in her bubbly voice as Alice and Ace glared at her "What?" She said obliviously as she lifted up her arms to the side.

Miss Shadow let out an amused laugh "Come on Julie, you know I have a boyfriend" The silver head simply sat there with the same enthusiastic smile as always "Yeah I do. I just wanted to bring up the subject. And don't you mean **secret** boyfriend. You know that outside **and** inside relationships are doomed for most agents. It's against the rules of spies" She went from joking to serious in a matter of seconds.

The rules of spies weren't written down in any book. It was a form of intuition that protected them and others from getting hurt. That is, if they make the right choices.

Alice looked blankly out of thin air, knowing what she said was right "I know… I'm going to end it soon anyway. It's too dangerous to keep a relationship here the way things are now" Before she was about to leave the table, the orange head finished off the rest of her drink and said "But that's not going to stop **Ace** from getting you know who"

The blond, who was now recovering from his injury also put in "I think we **all** know who your referring to" Julie then elbowed him again "What was **that** one for?" He shouted angrily with a scrunched up forehead.

Their gadget inventor sweat dropped while sheepishly scratching her cheek "Sorry. Reflexes" She replied with a light, innocently made giggle, which no one believed at all.

The three still residing by the table hadn't noticed that Alice already left through the argument that just sprouted up, to which the Dark Spy was now in the middle of.

"There's a new mission. Come to my office now"

The Russian never realised that she hadn't taken out the earpiece from her previous assignment. She put her hand to her right ear to answer back by activating it on her end "Copy that" Was all she said before removing the set and turning around "Julie, incoming!" The agent called out as she started walking backwards.

The tanned skinned girl suddenly stopped speaking to the two boys and abruptly got out of her seat. Alice then threw the comm towards her, hoping that the girl had a good enough catch as she did with creating her gadgets.

As the silver head was moving left and right for it, it eventually ended up somewhere in her chocolate cake. She blinked at it for several minutes before taking her attention back to Alice.

Julie put a hand to the side of her mouth and yelled out "I got it!"

The beauty smiled at her while rolling her eyes at her friend's typical behaviour before twirling back and heading to the Directors chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: If any of you guys never had bubble milk tea, or any bubble drinks for that matter, then you're seriously missing out<strong>

**Julie: It's awsome! (Still has drink in hands while jumping up and down)**

**Runo: Oh no, she's hyper again **

**Dan: You mean _more_ than usual?**

**Me: Anyway, it might seem boring now, but it will get better! I have a lot of things planned!**

**Billy: Even though you haven't got everything thought out **

**Me: (Waves right hand up and down) I'm sure it will turn out fine ;)**

**Everyone: Sure…**

**Me: Well review to those reading, I know you're out there! And don't mind this depressing bunch**

**Everyone: Yeah, don't…**

* * *

><p><strong>XOXO AsianBunny<strong>


	2. Out for the Kill

**Dan: Welcome back to the story! Although now I'm a little angry because **_**someone **_**(Glares at a certain blunette) took my gun**

**Runo: Well we **_**have **_**been getting a lot of complaints**

**Me: Namely me**

**Julie: Yeah me too**

**Alice: I was really scared when he started shooting (Sweat drops)**

**Me: See how dangerous you are with a gun? Now onto replying to the first reviews :) Hey jazzmonkey, yeah I just chose him as random XP Well you'll find out in this chapter! MarshmellowsSleeping, yeah what a twist huh ;) like I said before, the discovery will be soon uncovered! Hungryhippo1000 thanks X) Yeah I updated. I do it when I feel like it. I know a really bad thing to do right? InnocentDiamond, no they cut the glass case with the laser. I really wonder how much medical lingo I got right though… -_-" Hi dragon chicky, thanks for being a new reviewer ;) That's really sweet of you to say X)Yeah I know I took the gun off him. But can't speak for Dan in the story…**

**Runo: Oh no…**

**Me: By the way, some parts are in different languages, it might happen in some chapters, but I didn't want you to get confused, so I used Google translate. If you want to know what they're saying just copy and paste there**

**Ace: This author owns the plot and used some real life shows as inspiration, but only the story is hers**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Out for the Kill<strong>

**No one's POV**

**Location: I.R.I.S. Headquaters  
><strong>

"So it's a kill job?"

Alice asked wanting confirmation from her boss.

Spectra nodded while bringing up a profile on one of the many screens behind him "Target name, Julio Santana, head of the largest mob gang in Italy. From what we know, he is planning a terrorist attack on one of their political candidates running for ambassador" He explained while showing an image of the said governmental figure "The hit is not your main priority. All you need to concern yourself with is Julio, and take him down. After all, he is one of the targets on the IRIS list"

The orange head nodded once as she prepared to leave "I'll see what I can do" With that, she left for her mission.

**{~X~}**

**Location: In the Air  
><strong>

"So our assignment is to protect an Italian politician running for ambassador?" Dan said clarifying their mission.

The five, well, four of the Points were currently on a private plane gliding through the clouds, off to their designated location. They were all equipped and dressed according to their order. Each of them was wearing their usual work clothing, everything in black.

Runo was staring off into the distance from the oval shaped window as she had her hand on her cheek "Apparently. Masquerade said he got some info that there might be some… complications, during the public speaking"

The blunette was wearing a long tight turtleneck sweater with a sleeveless buttoned leather vest over it. Her jeggings and combat boots were made from the same material as well.

The Second point signed as he took the glass of soda from the table in front of him "Don't they have security for that? Why were **we** signed up to be their personal bodyguards?" He whinged as he took a sip from the soft drink before setting it down.

Dan had on a plain singlet under a denim jacket that was pushed up to his elbows and had the collar folded up. He wore a pair of jeans and some converses, easier for running.

"Stop complaining. Didn't you **want** to leave the Pentagon?" The green orbed girl asked, but it was more of a statement than a question. To which Dan counteracted by saying "But **this** isn't the type of mission I'm talking about"

The blond genius on Dan's left was busily typing away on his laptop while still interacting with them "This mission, although may seem bleak to you, is very important. If anything happens to the candidate, havoc and chaos will unleash in the Italian government" He explained thoroughly.

Marucho was wearing a top with a short sleeved unbuttoned dress shirt over it. He had knee length khaki shorts held by a silver buckle belt, and simple runners. Although he mostly did the behind the scenes work rather than on the field.

"You may say that, but what would happen at a public gathering?" The brunette asked rhetorically. Runo then kicked his shin from under the table "You'd better not have jinxed us just then" She said in a threatening tone with eyes burning into his soul.

The said, burgundy orbed spy clutched onto his now bruised leg as he looked at her with one eye shut in pain "I didn't think you believed in that stuff!" He choked out. The Third Point went back to the window as her nerves calmed down a little "When it's with you, something bad is bound to happen" All he could do is grumble silently while glaring at the blue haired girl, finding that comment somewhat offensive.

"So how far are we from the destination?" The raven haired agent asked Marucho, ignoring the other two Points like he had been doing for the entire time they've been on the jet.

The small boy pushed up his red glasses as he checked the GPS on his screen. It showed the plane along with its course of flight in a yellow distinctive line on the map of the world. They were currently still above the ocean, nearing onto land soon enough "We'll be there in approximately two hours and seventeen minutes. When we land, it should give us plenty of time to set up before the gathering officially begins" He answered in his usual logically implied tone.

Shun wore a short sleeve V neck T-shirt and a basic leather jacket over it. He had on fingerless gloves and was wearing a pair of skinny pants and sneakers.

"Then I guess we'll have to see if something will really happen at this public meeting" The First Point said while glancing down below where ground was now visible.

**{~X~}**

**Location: I.R.I.S. Headquaters  
><strong>

Alice made her way from Spectra's office towards the forensics department on another level.

If she was going for a kill job, she needed a specific person to come along with her.

"Billy, are you in here?" She called for when she entered the bio lab "I have a job for you!" The orange head continued while looking around the spacious room, searching for the said examiner.

"Oh hey Alice, I'm back here!"

He shouted from somewhere. She followed the voice up and down a few short flights of stairs before reaching the blond who was deeply into solving a puzzle of scattered bones on his desk "Wow, I can almost imagine the massacre" Miss Shadow commented while viewing all the different pieces.

Billy was twirling one of the metacarpals in his fingers as he light-heartedly communicated with her "So what job do you have for me?" He asked while placing the bone in his hand to a connecting fragment.

The chocolate orbed girl cleared her throat before answering "I need you on clean-up duty while I'm on a mission in Italy" She said like it was the most normal thing ever. But the Australian knew what she meant "Ah, I've always wanted to eat pasta in Italy, see the sights, and then **clean** up **your** mess" He said in a sarcastic tone while emphasising the word 'clean'. He then looked up innocently "Oh, I'm being serious here. Sounds like a great day!" Apparently she misjudged his definition on 'having fun'.

Alice rolled her eyes and turned to leave "Pack your equipment. I'll meet you in front of the entrance above ground so that the car can take us to the jet" He nodded while putting the last bone in place, and started getting ready for the trip.

The Russian made it out of the lab and started to go off into the direction of the inventor's chambers, probably working away on her gadgets.

"Wait! Don't touch that!"

She heard from the other side of the metal door of the silver heads department.

As the sensor picked her up, the automatic entrance slid open. The beauty was met with a black smoky mist floating around inside. She coughed a couple of times while trying to divert the fog away from her face by using her hand "Julie… What happened?" She said through the thick haze. Her eyes squinted trying to locate her friend, but no such luck.

A beep was heard and in a few seconds, a strong wind started to whirl around the room, sending the smoke upwards through the ventilation system.

Alice then found the gadget girl she was searching for, along with another spy. And they were both covered in black soot "Ok, what did you do **now** Ace?" The Russian asked in a predictable tone of voice, to which Julie glared at the mint haired agent and replied for him "He found one of my new smoke bombs lying around on one of the tables. And I **specifically** told him not to touch anything in my lab!" She blew her gasket as the Dark Spy looked a little frightened by her scary expression "At least it wasn't a **knock out** gas bomb" He said trying to lighten up the situation, but it wasn't working with the tanned inventor.

The Russian laughed at them for a second before getting to the point of her arrival "Julie, I need some gadgets for my new mission" The said silver shot her head up excitedly, much to Ace's relief of being spared for the moment "Oh sure! What do you need?"

"I just want a basic Glock pistol with a single cartridge already inserted inside. This mission will be over soon and I don't want any heavy artillery on me. And also need two ear coms. You know, a **new** piece since the last one ended up in your dessert." Alice explained while the inventor nodded with a nervous laugh as she headed off to the weaponry storage room.

She soon returned with the handheld gun, a pair of earpieces, and passed it over to the orange head "It should be concealable enough to hide under your field clothes, so I don't need to give you an extension belt or anything, ok" The spy nodded gratefully to her as she left the department, on her way to get ready.

But she had now left the two reaming individuals in a room loaded with harmful objects. And Julie was still pissed "Now Ace, what did I say about touching my gadgets?" Her tone was dangerous and deadly as she closed up on the agent, slowly creeping his way towards the closest exit before he gets seriously injured.

**[~[~[~[~[~❤****~]~]~]~]~]**

**Location: Rome, Italy  
><strong>

At the moment, the Points were now stationed in front of a platform where the political figure will be representing themselves in a few hours. It was set just outside the Roman Coliseum, one of the many historical structures in all of Italy.

"So this is where the meeting is? Pretty out in the open if there's going to be an attack here" Dan said while examining the area.

Runo paced her surroundings for anything that seemed out of place or suspicious "Nothing yet. But when the crowd comes in, someone is bound to use that as a cover. What do you guys… think…?" She turned back to her fellow spies and noticed that Dan was getting a gelato from a cart passing by and Marucho and Shun were discussing a security measure of the perimeter.

The blunette sweat dropped, and then put her hands on her hips "No one listens to me anymore now that I'm the only girl" She huffed to herself.

Runo was about to sigh when she noticed someone standing by the stage wearing a black baseball cap and matching tinted sunglasses.

As she neared in to where he was standing, she managed to catch part of his conversation he was having on his cell phone "…Sì, capo. Si dovrebbe avere una vista chiara" With that, he ended the call.

"Excuse me…" The agent started while closing up in him "… The speaking isn't for a few more hours. What are you doing here so early?" She asked in a sceptical tone. But the shady man didn't seem to understand her "Ci dispiace. Non parlo inglese" He then walked off, leaving Runo with a mindful of doubts "Oh, if only I knew Italian!"

Each one of the Points had their own territory of the art of foreign dialect.

Marucho knew all the European languages. Shun was diverse in Asian countries. Dan was quite familiar with African tongues. And Runo excelled in South American speeches.

The Fifth Point, although not present on the current mission, communicated well in the Middle East.

The brunette soon returned licking the three scoop icy treat in the colours of the Italian flag "What's with you?" He said, unaware of the aura she was giving off "Nothing…" The emerald orbed agent answered with gritted teeth before she stormed off to the glassed boy finishing off his conversation with the raven haired spy.

The blunette stopped in her tracks as something caught her hearing. She spun around trying to detect the sound, but everything seemed like the way it was before, normal.

Dan put a hand to the agent's shoulder, which startled her for a second as she jolted from his touch "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked in concern. Runo hesitantly nodded before she started walking cautiously to the others along with him. _Was it my imagination, or was that a gunshot? _The Third Point thought, but shook it out as the government figure was still safely in hiding before the public speaking, so she didn't think much more of it.

"So what's the situation?" The agent wondered, forgetting her troubles for the moment.

Marucho adjusted his glasses before replying "Along with the candidate's bodyguards, there's not much of an access point where anyone could escape without suspicions. So I'm sure we just have to scout the areas which are closest to the stage" Runo nodded while the brunette just finished his dessert in a matter of seconds "Then we'd better get to work" She said as they all agreed.

**{~X~}**

"Alice, are you sure I'm close enough so that I can reach the body without anyone noticing?"

Billy asked through the earpiece as he was stationed behind an abandoned factory, which the Russian was currently inside.

She was wearing her black field clothes as it was easy to move around during these types of missions. She wore a tank top under a military styled leader jacket that had ten brass buttons on each side and four along both sleeves by the writs. It had wide lapels around the collar and crossed her chest where it was zipped up. She wore leather skinny pants and a pair of high heeled boots that reached her knees.

Alice creped past the machinery and some old dolls on the floor covered in a sheet of dust from the time they've spent unused. She had her eyes sharp in case of anything that could come out at her. But the orange head had her gun clutched in both her hands, so she was well prepared "You'll be fine. Our satellites detected a calling signature here, so it's bound to be Julio. This place hasn't been in production for three years, the perfect place to set a terrorist attack"

"Ok, if you sure, just give me the signal and I'll be there to take care of the rest once you're done"

Alice didn't answer back as she had heard something from the observation room above a high flight of metal stairs.

"Sei in posizione?"

The beauty quietly made her way slowly up the grated steps, rusted over the years. She hoped that the noise she was making wouldn't draw the attention from the mob boss.

"Bene. Attendere ulteriori istruzioni capito?"

She heard again in the same voice. A beep came after he finished speaking. Alice assumed it was the phone he was using to communicate with his minions.

Miss Shadow was now face to face with the door that was keeping her, and the target separated. Her hand slowly coiled around the knob, waiting for the right moment to enter.

**{~X~}**

The gathering had already started a few hours after their arrival, and a large amount of citizens began to pile around the platform, cheering on their favourite candidate for their new ambassador.

For some reason Runo felt uneasy ever since the suspicious figure began hanging around earlier in the day. _What was that he said on the phone?_ She thought over repeatedly.

When she finally remembered, the agent went backstage to find the Fourth Point, where he was stationed to take care of the security overview of the speaking "Hey Marucho…" She began to get his attention away from his laptop that was placed over a wooden crate that was just his height "Yeah, what's up Runo?" She retraced her mind and recalled the phrase that has been bugging her for the past periods of time "What does 'Sì, capo. Si dovrebbe avere una vista chiara' mean in English?" She asked curiously.

The short blond pushed up his glasses before saying "Roughly translated, it turns into 'Yes, boss. You should have a clear view'. Why?"

The blunette's eyes then grew wider with a sign of worry in them "Earlier today I saw someone lurking around, and he said that sentence to a person over the phone" The genius thought about it for a moment thought as he shut his eyes and started tapping his chin "'Clear view'…?" His aqua blue orbs shot open at the insinuation of something "You don't think…" He knew exactly what was on Runo's mind as she nodded at the same idea.

"A sniper attack" They both said at the same time with absolute certainty.

The Third Point activated her comm and warned the other two "Dan, Shun, look out for a sniper and guard the candidate. He's about to go on stage and there might be a long distance strike soon"

As the two boys heard those cautionary words, they became more self-aware.

"Dan, move in towards the politician, your closer than I am" Shun commanded through the earpiece as he was more than twenty metres away from the platform.

The brunette understood and began fighting his way through the crowd "Sorry, excuse me, coming through… Move it people!"

Photographers, journalists and reporters have swarmed all over for the occasion. The politician made his way on stage, waving with a friendly smile to public.

While somewhere else, perched high above, a rifle was aimed directly onto the stage. Its wielder was looking through the small telescope attached to the sniper, trying to lock on the candidate's position, although one of their promotional banner flags was slightly blocking him from view.

The raven haired agent started examining the surrounding structures to see if he could spot anything "Marucho, can you find the high spots around the area?" He asked the Fourth Point in a hurry.

He was about to respond when an echo of screams and gasps were hears in the audience.

Marucho pulled back the red velvet curtain slightly to view the crowd rushing out of the area, as Dan had just belted the politician. Behind them, there was a noticeable bullet mark that went through a banner, and onto the wooden platform not far from the brunette.

The fleeting audience reacted to the Second Points actions by scurrying away. The blond took a moment to view the turmoil before moving to his laptop and began opening various tabs on his screen "According to the blueprints of the surrounding area, there are three main points above ground where its locations could be taken advantage of, the Coliseum, a small company building and an abandoned toy factory. Shun, Runo check them out, Dan, stay on the candidate and make sure his protection is insured" The genius ordered.

The three nodded on the other end and all said "Right" Before doing as they were told.

**{~X~}**

Alice twisted the handle and gradually pushed it open. She managed to see a bald man armed with a Dragunov sniper rifle, aimed outside the window.

It seemed he didn't notice her presence when she slowly shut the only exit and pointed her weapon towards him "Avete bloccato sul bersaglio?" Miss Shadow asked using Italian, one of the many languages she knew.

Santana surprisingly answered unaware that there was another person in the factory "Sì. Un colpo molto chiaro…" When the Italian realised that he wasn't answering to one of his men, he instinctively turned to the direction of the doorway, where he was met with a gun in a beautiful girls hands.

He smirked as a 'humph' escaped his lips "An American spy was sent to stop me? And a woman no less" He made it sound as if she wasn't a problem. The mob leader didn't even look at her, as if giving her acknowledgement was just absurd.

**[Profile:**

**Name: Julio Santana**

**Age: Twenty Eight**

**Status: Mob Boss/Target No. 2489 on the IRIS List**

**Threat Rank: Level Three]**

"I'm Russian thank you" She corrected in an irritated tone while still pointing her pistol at him.

"Wow, don't get much of you. All of the people who've tried to catch me have been from the American government. Not to mention they've all ended up dead" Julio said meaning to threaten her, but it wasn't going to work on this spy who simply commanded "Put the sniper down, and call your men off" She ordered while motioning with her eyes, but the Italian had no intention of doing so.

"Put it down!" She repeated with more force. But his eyes then turned cold blooded and out to kill as his pointed the rifle in her direction.

**{~X~}**

Two of the Points scattered off using the directions Marucho gave them.

Runo just got cleared at the entrance by the Coliseum and began racing to a higher level in the monumental structure "Shun, have you got anyone on your end?" She asked through her comm while continuing to run through the ancient halls.

On the other line, the raven haired agent managed to get into the toy factory though a shattered window, broken who knows how many years ago "Not yet, I can't see a high point in here…" He then started searching around past the machinery and dust "Wait, I think I found something" The First Point said, changing his last statement.

The spy found a flight of stairs that probably led to the control room. He ran up them two by two until he reached the doorway.

**{~X~}**

Before he could even take a shot, Alice already pulled the trigger on her end aimed for his leg.

He cried out in pain and dropped the sniper replacing his grip clenching on to his bleeding shin "I don't want to repeat myself again…" She then carefully made her way to grab the mobile on the windowsill. The orange head tossed it to Julio before holding her gun in position "… Call off you men"

The Italian smirked and started calling the number. The dial tone was heard as he had put it on speaker.

The line soon picked up on the other end "Ciao capo…"

Alice waited for him to do as she said. But his cocky grin said otherwise "Sparare a vista" The Russian immediately took the next bullet straight to his heart.

He dropped the phone on the cold floor as his face drained of its colour "Capo? Capo!" It repeated over and over. The gunshot was quite loud as is reverberated around the room, but luckily only one window was open, so the noise wouldn't reach that far.

Miss Shadow tucked her Glock away in her jacket and took the sniper rifle in her hands. She looked through the telescopic sight, trying to find the other shooter. Because she knew he was bound to be close to their boss if they were going to take out the politician.

She spotted a black clothed figure in an arch window inside the Coliseum, with the exact some sniper in his hands.

He was so preoccupied with the cell phone in his left hand that Alice had the perfect chance to take the shot. Julio's minion was taken down along with him. The sniper was soundless and wouldn't even wake up a sleeping baby in the middle of the night.

The beauty threw the rifle beside his dead body "Hey, it was your choice of words" She said before contacting Billy on her comm "He's gone, but you have **more** things to clean up than expected"

**{~X~}**

Shun opened the metal door in a quick motion "No one's here, what about you Runo?" reported before moving off to the next location.

**{~X~}**

The blunette ran around the top row of the ancient crumbling Coliseum. She looked down from one of the arches where she could see the platform below, but found the same thing as the First Point "All clear here, there's just one more place that shot could have come from"

**{~X~}**

"I'm already there" He said as he raced up the emergency flight of stairs. The amber orbed spy busted through the top door of the company building.

A figure that had his face concealed and panicked as he started shooting with his rifle, despite the fact he didn't know who Shun was. Although with that weapon, close combat wasn't in his favour.

The raven haired spy took refuge by the edge of the doorway, but kept it open as he slipped out a gun from his leather jacket.

Waiting for the right moment, he aimed his weapon at the assailant, but pulled back when he started refiring. Shun activated his earpiece again and needed to make sure he could go in without any burdens "Marucho, is the candidate safe? Are the citizens evacuated?"

"Your all clear, so go for it" He replied back with assurance.

The spy thanked him silently and ducked though the doorway and began shooting again. He managed to hit the sniper in the arm, causing him to drop the rifle, which gave Shun the chance to take the final blow.

He then contacted the others to let them know the threat was gone "I got the attacker. We need to send reinforcements from HQ to take care of the body"

**{~X~}**

"Here's your caffè macchiato and caffè freddo" A waitress said in an Italian accent while setting down the drinks, a white teacup on a plate by the beauty, and a tall iced glass to the examiner.

She bowed slightly before leaving to attend to another customer waiting by the podium at the café beside the ocean.

The spy had now completed her assignment, and for safety measures changed into a more casual set of clothing to not arouse suspicions on her.

The fresh sea air whipped past her orange locks as she hooked her fingers onto the miniature ceramic cup, and took a sip from the frothy drink, while Billy played around with the straw before doing the same "You **had** to take two of them out didn't you? I drug two bodies out of here and all you had to do was pull the trigger" He somewhat complained about.

Alice placed down the cup and set it in the hollow of the small dish "It's harder than you think… But I should've gotten used to it by now" It seemed like she wanted to avoid the subject when she picked up her coffee again.

The blond felt a little guilty as a silence was brought in the atmosphere around them "Sorry…" The Russian was always sensitive about the subject for some reason, but no one knew why. Then again, taking away a life, takes a part of your own, no matter what type of person they once were.

"Don't worry about it, besides how are you and Julie doing?" She asked nonchalantly while finishing off her drink as it was in such a small cup. To which the forensics head nearly did a spit take and ended up choking on an ice cube "W-what are you talking about? Even you said relationships for agents are a bad call"

The spy had a nostalgic look in her eyes as she stared at the salty waves crashing onto the rock beds by the shore "Sometimes, but I meant for normal people. When they get involved in our world, things don't end well. However you and Julie might have a chance. What's stopping you?" Alice wondered as the two had an on and off thing for a couple of years now.

Billy shrugged as rested his chin in the palm of his hand "Not sure. I feel like she's hiding something from me" He answered in an honest tone while gazing at the ruins perched on a high cliff not far from their location.

Miss Shadow then received a message from Spectra through her earpiece "Why did you eliminate an insignificant person from the mission" He questioned curiously, but it seemed he was more irritated than angered as she didn't follow his orders directly.

The orange head leaned back into her seat "I got Santana didn't I? Taking out his underling wasn't that much of a bother. Kind of conspicuous to prepare a strike before anybody showed up at the meeting though" She added as the pair of gunmen set up the attack even before anyone showed up at the meeting place.

"That may be so. But if you were going to remove all the variables, please do it more thoroughly. To my knowledge there was one more sniper at the scene"

"What?" Alice said unbelievably wanting an explanation. The blond noticed her agitated expression, but didn't say anything as he knew not to interfere in a conversation between an agent and the Director "But the candidate is still alive. Did they fall back?"

The line went quiet for several seconds before Spectra replied, which worried the beauty for a moment "Nope, they were eliminated"

Her eyes widened as she sat up straighter in her chair "By whom?" She asked in a hushed tone of voice. Alice knew that she double checked to make sure there were no reinforcements. _How was there another shooter at the scene? Did they appear when the speaking started?_ She began to create her theory when the Director came back to her previous question "I'll have to get back with you on that"

And so he ended the transmission, leaving the IRIS spy in the depths of confusion.

**[~[~[~[~[~❤****~]~]~]~]~]**

**Shun's POV**

**Location: Bayveiw University  
><strong>

After the last mission, the Pentagon finally released us to go back to our personal lives.

Outside my line of work, I was still in college. Something to fall back on I guess if the spy stuff didn't work out for me one day. But things were more complicated than that.

I was leaning on a tall tree by the courtyard, waiting for someone that should have been here by now. I had just landed a couple of hours ago and called them not long after. I haven't seen them in almost a month. That's how things unusual work, you don't really get to relax in your normal life. Not that it was in the first place.

**No one's POV**

"Shun!"

A voice in the distance called out.

The amber orbed boy turned towards the direction it came from and saw a girl running from the Literature department, where they had first a year ago.

She stopped in front of him and balanced herself on her knees as she caught her breath "Sorry… I was late… What time did your flight get in? You should've called…" She let out breathlessly while looking up at him.

"Sorry Alice, my battery died" He apologised while taking her hand and began walking around the university grounds.

_I have to end it soon._ He thought as a slight frown was shown on his face while glancing at the orange headed girl. Shun knew the dangers of having an ordinary person in his life. The consequences of being a spy revolved around their loved ones. And he had already lost so much. So right now, he has to let go, before she gets hurt.

Although the beauty seemed really happy one the outside, her expression became less enthusiastic than when she had first arrived to meet her boyfriend. _I need to break up with him. _Those words have been echoing in her mind for the past few weeks, and she knew this might the only chance she had left before returning back to the I.R.I.S.

Secrets are what keep agents alive. But they also what gets them killed.

After all, they are living in the world of spies.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hehe, I wonder if any of you were expecting that <strong>

**Runo: I don't get how… (I cover her mouth)**

**Me: No giving anything away**

**Dan: But since when did… (Covers his mouth too)**

**Me: You guys need to know when to shut up**

**Julie: So… (I tackle her)**

**Me: Sense the tone people!**

**Julie: I just wanted to say leave a review… and can you please get off me?**

**Me: Oh right (Gets off Australian)**

**Billy: (Sweat drops) This is one seriously messed up group**

**Shun and Alice: Absolutely…**

* * *

><p><strong>XOXO AsianBunny<strong>


	3. Living One Life and Another

**Me: Hey, do you guys remember me? Well I'm sorry for updating late again, but I had a lot of other stuff to do and right now I am drained of all energy from city camp**

**Runo: 'City' camp?**

**Me: Yeah it's weird, at least to me because I basically live there. Anyway getting back to it, I have lost a lot of inspiration lately, but won't stop till I finish my stories!**

**Julie: Then get it back!**

**Me: I don't know how! In any case time for the review replies, even though they're like, ages old XP RockyBlue DanxRuno, I honestly forgot how I came up with that ending XD It's been like forever updating this. Hi cream pie, thank you! I guess it's like that movie, I should watch it sometime. InnocentDiamond, no Julio is the criminal, so both agencies have nothing to do with him. Yeah I just used Google Translate. I know it's not accurate but I had nothing else to use :P And the American this is because of her accent. Hey jazzmonkey, I'm glad you liked the ending X)I really hope I can get the relationship going considering I haven't written this in so long X( To anonymous one, thanks for being a new reviewer. Sorry I took so long though XP Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl, well they have their reasons, plus I'd thought I'd make it interesting if they were together already XD**

**Billy: Half these people probably have forgotten about this story you know**

**Me: Yeah but I'm determined to finish what I started**

**Alice: That is very noble **

**Me: Thanks! And by the way, if any of you are interested in Pokémon, I have made a story about it, so check it out if you want. I just started to broaden my range. I needed a change**

**Shun: Nothing to be owned here**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Living One Life and Another<strong>

**No one's POV**

**Location: Bayview University**

"So how was your trip? It must have been exhausting being overseas for so long"

Alice said trying to make conversation while entwining her fingers together as she rested her chin on to top.

She was speaking with none other than her boyfriend, by the open café cart on their campus. They were seated on one of the set out tables, enjoying their drinks. Well, 'enjoying' wasn't the exact emotions that were surrounding them.

The discussion was somewhat one sided. Their drinks have gone cold, they wouldn't look at each other fully, and the atmosphere was plain awkward.

Shun played around with the paper container his green tea was in. He kept twirling it in circles, avoiding all eye contact with the Russian "It was fine…" He started "… And I'm not tired at all" The raven haired boy closed his lids and took a sip from his beverage, despite the fact it was now lukewarm.

The beauty nodded a little and hid her lips behind her hands as it pressed into a thin line.

They hadn't really said much to each other since they reunited at the college no longer than an hour ago.

The chocolate eyed girl attempted to start up the talk by saying "What did you do? Is it for a university task or something else?" She asked curiously while tilting her head a bit to the side, observing his silent posterior that seemed different from his usual one. Shun simply answered by saying "University" The orange haired beauty forced a small smile and remained quiet for the rest of the time.

Normally they had plenty to talk about, but this time it was different. This time there was something in the way. They were just finally able to see that.

Alice was about to continue the uncomfortable conversation, even though she knew it was going to end up nowhere, but the bell stopped her from doing so, and boy were they happy about that intervene.

The Russian got up from her seat and hooked her mint green satchel over her right shoulder "Well I have to get to class. I'll, um… see you later…" With that, she quietly made her way to one of the old stone buildings in the opposite direction.

Shun watched her leave in a blank state. He turned to the cup in his hands and saw his reflection in the greenish coloured water. All it showed was complete and utter confusion as it slowly rippled away into a blur.

**Alice's POV**

Once I was in the safety in one of the lecture halls, I released a large relieved breath and leaned my back on the glass portion of the wall.

That was the most aggravating conversation I've ever had with Shun. And I couldn't say what I wanted it at all either.

Maybe it was from stress, being at the I.R.I.S. for so long. I mean I've been gone for as long as Shun I guess. It was a good cover if he wasn't here to compromise my whereabouts…

What am I doing? It's my time away from the agency. I shouldn't be thinking about those things right now here of all places… here huh…?

I hadn't even realised I was staring at the ground until someone brushed passed me. I thought back to all the things that happened in my life, and they were all worse than what was happening to me at the present. Yet, why do I keep prolonging this? Why can't I just say I want to break up?

I sighed once again before pushing myself off and walking endlessly inside the hall.

I took I seat on the edge on the back row. I could see other students spread out. Pens, textbooks and erasers were all over the place. But I didn't bring anything. I usually listened, but never took notes as I had a photographic memory. Even though I have that I still choose to go to school. Why? Because it was a way for me to escape the reality I lived in.

To me, walking around freely, going to university, being with Shun… was a dream.

And one I seriously needed to wake up from…

**{~X~}**

**Runo's POV**

**Location: Wardington City**

Ah finally! I get to get out of the Pentagon for a while.

I stretched my arms up happily as I walked through the crowded city. I was on my way to visit my parents. They worked in a diner somewhere along the main road and I haven't seen them in almost a month and a half.

I turned over a few corners and dodged a couple of businessmen on their cell phones and spotted the restaurant just across the street. _It looks the same as always._ I thought happily to myself as I waited by a group of people for when I could cross the road.

Once the little green man showed up on the post, I hurryingly made my way over. I stopped and looked inside one of the windows. It was pretty crowded than the last time l remember.

I felt a smile grow on my face as I spotted my Mom talking to a customer by the cash register and my Dad rushing through the food in the open kitchen at the back. I sighed as I watched him mix up a customer's order and my Mother started yelling at him while bonking his head. They reminded me of somebody… eh, I'll figure it out later.

I rolled my eyes before walking up and through the front door. I heard the familiar sound of the upper bell chime as the smell of my Fathers cooking hit my nose.

My Mom stopped lecturing her husband, which was also my klutz of a Dad, and turned to the entrance with a smile, but she hadn't realised it was me "Welcome…" She stopped halfway with her usual greeting and stared for several seconds before making a beeline to me and engulfing me in a bear hug.

No wait, it was my Dad. Maybe my vision is failing whenever I see my parents.

Once he let go of me I breathed out wheezily "Hey… Mom… hey Dad…" Once I got enough oxygen back to my brain, I walked over behind the bench and took out my old white apron. I put it on and grabbed a notepad and pen that was lying around some glass cups. I turned back to them and said to the customer that just walking in "What can get you?"

**{~X~}**

**Shun's POV**

**Location: Bayview University**

Even though the bell sounded, I was reluctant to move.

Most of the courtyard had been cleared of all the students to get some hearings, lectures and other classes. The rest were just people studying by the lawn or taking a break by the campus food court not far from where I was.

I sighed and decided there was no point staying by the cart any longer. Besides I was bothering the coffee guy who was watching me as I was sitting in his area and not buying anything. I wasn't planning to anyway. So I got up and left.

I didn't have anything to get to, so I was just walking around the university.

During that conversation with Alice I knew I wasn't the most contributing. We had always had something to talk about, and even when it was silent we didn't mind. But the entire time we've been quiet today, I felt like something was off.

Maybe it was me, unable to get myself out of this situation. I thought about the consequences of living a normal life, but I never thought of how hard it was to get out of it. Running away, escaping or whatever, I just wanted an answer for once. I usually had all of them, but I don't have any now.

It wouldn't be long before I had to get back to the Pentagon, so it's now or never. I stopped in my tracks and thought about it for a moment. We hadn't even been going out for that long. We met last year and dated for about a week before I had to go back to the agency for two months.

When I got back we spent three days together before **she** had to go on a trip for one of her classes. That routine had been about the same all the way through up to the present. In retrospect, we've barely been together for more than a month. Our bond shouldn't be that hard to break, but I still find it hard to.

**{~X~}**

**Marucho's POV**

**Location: Bayview City**

"Mr Marukura, you have a meeting in five minutes for the construction of that new skyscraper"

My assistant alerted me through the speaker of the phone on my desk. I pushed the flashing button that her call was coming from and said "Thank you, I'll be sure to be there within that time" I took my hand off it and resumed looking over some important sheets scattered over my desk.

I had several contracts I needed to finalise and was thankful that I was released before the deadline.

By now I had about fifty stacks of paperwork all around my office that was set high above the city in the main office of the Marukura Group. I had inherited the company from my parents six years ago, but had some trouble managing it from some problems that had surfaced.

But now I was the sole head, and have kept my Mother and Father's legacy. I won't let anybody take that from me… not again…

I sighed reliving a past memory in my head. But it seemed a bit fuzzy and unclear.

I shook the thought out and got up from my seat while taking a briefcase from the side. I headed out the door quickly. I didn't want to be late for that meeting after all.

**{~X~}**

**Alice's POV**

**Location: Bayview University**

"And that concludes todays lesson" One of the professors proclaimed dismissing everyone who attended the class.

I took my bag and left. I probably could have done it when he was speaking as I wasn't really paying attention anyway, but I guess I didn't want to disturb the people who actually wanted to learn.

I began wandering around the grounds thinking about ways I could say what I wanted to say…

But I felt like I was going to pull all my hair out. I was seriously blocked, and I'm a Literature major in this school. How ironic is that?

Words…

They're something that are easy to say, but at the same time are as hard as a thousand piece puzzle. I know what I want to say to Shun… but at the same time I didn't, or more like I couldn't. I felt weak, for a long time I forgot what that felt like. I felt… defenceless…

When was the last time I let my guard down to someone? Too long I guess.

Words…

I could kill a person with a weapon and not care…

But when it comes to words…

It seems like they cut through me like the blade of a knife, especially when I have to say **those** words to him…

**{~X~}**

**Dan's POV**

**Location: Wardington City**

"What to do, what to do today?"

I mumbled to myself as I lied on the grass by the park on a slanted piece of land.

I had my hands behind my head and she sun was shining on my body, making me feel warm, which I liked. The only thing I hated was the rays blinding me. Luckily I always wore my black goggles, so I placed them over my eyes and went back to relaxing.

The only things I could hear were some kids having fun on the playground, birds chirping in the trees despite it being the afternoon, and the fountain sprouting water near the centre of the gardens.

I felt bored, which happens a lot with me because I have a really short attention span. But it's not a bad thing. There was nothing really to do. Believe it or not I actually enjoyed my time at the Pentagon. It was exciting and dangerous, and it gave me so many opportunities to go wherever I wanted. I loved it.

But at the same time, I hate it with a burning passion.

I've always wondered what my life would've been like it I wasn't a spy. Would I have been happier?

Ha, what a stupid question.

I **know** I would've been happier.

Sitting up with a sigh, I pushed up my goggles and rested my elbows on my knees, deliberating now what I should do, dismissing my previous thoughts to the back of my mind to think about for another time.

I walked out of the park, ignoring the happy families hanging around as I exited through the metal gates ant onto the sidewalk.

I guess I should probably get something to eat, I forgot how hungry I was when I was just doing nothing, funny huh? I decided to go into this small diner just across the street. The bell jingled when I entered and a familiar blunette greeted me with a smile "Hi there, can I get you a table" Translation: 'What the hell are you doing here?' I spoke Runo so I got her telepathic messages.

"Yes miss, I'd love one" I answered with an equally fake grin. She led me to a two seater by the window and placed the menu she had in front of me. I opened it up and read the note she had wrote in the time it took for me to get to the table, which was like five seconds.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

I stopped reading and internally chuckled. I was dead on the translation.

'I knew I shouldn't have told you where I lived. The one time we're off work and your still up my back. Anyway what's your order?'

I laughed on the inside again. Shouldn't she be telling me that last part in person? In any case I scrunched up the piece of paper and slipped it in my pocket inconspicuously before closing the menu and passed it to her "Whatever you recommend" Which for **her** meant: 'I got bored, plus I'm hungry. And you have to server me'.

Her happy calm expression was as believable as ever as she took the laminated foldout and headed for the kitchen out back.

Whenever we met each other outside the Pentagon, actually whenever **any** of the Points met up, we'd pretend we were complete strangers. Believe it or not, we'd like it better that way. Sure we get along in the agency, but that was a given. Other than that, we just ignored each other the best we can.

I liked hanging out with Runo though. She was fun to get mad. It was like poking a little bear. It was cute when it's sleeping, but if you get it mad then you're seriously screwed.

"Here you go. Chef's recommendation" Waitress Runo said as she set a plate of… whatever that brownish stuff was, on the table and hugged the black tray close to her chest before bowing and headed over to tend to another customer who **was** really a stranger.

**No one's POV**

**Location: Bayview University**

Alice sat silently in the hall of the Literature Department.

It was quiet and empty. The sunlight poured through the windows, making the floating dust apparent as they went back and forth from the shadows. The silence made it kind of eerie, all this empty space with nothing to fill it. Somehow it was the metaphorical way of expressing how she felt at this moment.

She wasn't allowed to be in there at this time. But right now, the Russian couldn't have cared less. So what if she got caught? It's not like it'd do harm to anyone, well, except for her credibility, however that was one of the things furthest from her mind right now.

Alice's exasperated sigh echoed down the spacious room. Her pupils aimlessly stared up at the ceiling with half closed eyes. There was a piece of paper in front of her, completely blank, as well as a pen in her hand that had been repeatedly tapping on the sheet for several minutes. The orange head thought that writing **down** the words would make things easier. Turns out, writing on paper makes it feels like an essay assignment. And no one can pay that much attention to that. She even tried talking to herself if it'd get her results. But that only made the beauty look like a lunatic to passing students and teachers.

A text was too simple and frankly just plain cowardly. A phone call was too convenient and not personal enough. A letter, which was what Alice was doing right now, was too distant.

She finally realised that an hour after she had started, right about now actually, and scrunched up the paper irritatingly and skilfully threw it into the recyclable trash bin at the side of the room on one of the lower levels. The chocolate orbed girl didn't even notice until after that the sheet had nothing on it, so she just chucked a perfectly good piece of paper into the garbage without realising. She must have been more aggravated than she thought.

"Hey…"

The Russian heard from behind.

Her body slightly jumped as an instant reaction, even though she already knew who the voice belonged to. How did he even get in here without her noticing?

"Hi Shun…" Alice replied just as weakly as she turned to give him a small smile. She watched him make his way down the isle of stairs until he was on her level "So what are you doing here?" The raven haired boy wondered staring down to the stage as he was not up to looking at the beauty in the eyes at the moment.

And out of his peripheral vision he could see her look into the same direction as he was "I guess I wanted to reminisce" She said blissfully "Wait a minute why are you here?" Alice questioned right after, snapping her head towards him.

"Same reason" He answered simply as he slid into the row beside her. And just like this morning, they sat in an uncomfortable silence. The two of them in such a large room made them feel inadequate. That they should be doing to fill that space up. Yet both were reluctant to do anything.

"I feel like your avoiding me" Alice finally spoke up, sparing him a slight glance, which she retracted quickly when Shun instinctively turned his attention onto her. The orange haired girl wasn't fully aware of what she was saying at the moment. Even she herself was surprised to hear those words come out of her own mouth.

The amber orbed student let out a chuckle "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Considering Alice had already knew **she** was the one who was ignoring him all day, and had no idea that he was too, she hardly took the time to debate on the subject as she had done that for most of the day "Then we'll call it a tie" The Russian tried to make it a joke, however neither of them laughed.

"You know…"

The two began speaking over one another. But that wasn't the reason why they stopped. More like their spy senses picked up the sensitive footsteps of someone nearby. They soon remembered that they were prohibited from the area, so they had to think quickly.

At the same time they both grabbed onto each other's wrists, discarding the fact that they didn't pick up that little action as one of their rare displays of physical contact since they've spent together, before getting pulled down the carpeted stairs, silently glad that they weren't that loud.

They took refuge in the hollow of the wooden oak wood podium up on the platform and stayed quiet. They were able to hear the door open with a click. It creaked for what felt like forever as they wondered if they were going to get found.

But it was then that the couple thought about what was happening at the moment.

The adrenaline rushing through their bodies from being caught by one of their teachers, their skin coming into contact from being contained in such a small place, their heated breaths brushing down the napes of their necks, and they realised that it had to disappear.

After the door finally came to a shut, and the steps soon disappearing into the distance, with a second of courage mustered up from moments of silence, they both looked into each other's eyes and said in unison.

"I don't want this anymore"

And that was the best they were going to do with a break up.

The actual words would have been more painful, yet to them, that line seemed to have hurt even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah, this is shorter than my other chapters and kind of boring, but I really wanted to update after like… six months… wow time really flies huh?<strong>

**Everyone: You're telling us?**

**Me: (Sweat drops) Hehe, well review please. I really missed you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>XOXO AsianBunny<strong>


	4. The Data Chips

**Me: Yeah the ending of the last chapter was boring. In fact that whole chapter took so long because I couldn't think of anything to fill it**

**Ace: Yet you have basically the middle bit done**

**Me: Yeah, so what?**

**Ace: Nothing, just pointing it out**

**Me: (Raises eyebrow) Moving on to the reviews now. Bunnytea, oh don't faint on me! And that was a funny cut X) InnocentDiamond, yeah I guess you could say that, I just tried to come up with a suitable title. Sorry, I've been away for so long that people are forgetting XP Cream-Pie13, oh they definitely will, that's in the next chapter though. And finally shadowwing1994, wow I haven't heard from you in a while O.O Then again I've been MIA on here too XP**

**Alice: Nothing is owned by this author accept the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Data Chips<strong>

**No one's POV**

**Location: Bayview University**

"Alice, code red, you've been assigned an A rank mission"

The said beauty's eyes widened at the message she had just heard from the piece in her ear.

"Shun, return to the Pentagon immediately, you have another assignment"

The same happened to the amber orbed boy with his own hidden gadget.

Spontaneously, the two got up out of the podium abruptly and stood more than a few metres from each other.

They didn't know exactly what to say right now, it was as if they lost the voice to say anything at all after their supposed 'breakup'. It wasn't a clear one, but they both knew what the other meant. Sure it was mutual, but at the same time it wasn't.

But now wasn't the right time to worry about their personal lives, now it was about their other life.

"I'm sorry…" Alice began apologetically as she backed away from him down the stairs. The raven head was doing the same in the opposite direction. It was like they were in front of a mirror, separating further and further away "I have to go…" That was all she was able to say as the Russian couldn't release anything else about her whereabouts.

"Me too…" Shun said in response backing up the stairs. The two were slowly making their way upwards, not once leaving eye contact with one another. But once they reached the set of double doors placed on both sides of the room… they bolted out of the room, saying nothing else.

**{~X~}**

**Location: Wardington City**

Runo and Dan both zipped their heads towards each other with mildly surprised expressions.

The pair of spies had just received a transmission from headquarters telling them to return, but why? They had just gotten out of the Pentagon, and now they had to go back again in no less than twenty four hours? Something big must have happened if they called in their best agents in such a hurry.

"Sorry Mom I have to go!" The blunette informed in a hurry as she quickly took off her apron and tossed it on the metal hook by the kitchen before scramming out the door past an incoming customer.

Her Father heard his daughter and out of shock tried to get to the front while attempting to avoid all the utensils and pots along the way, which he failed at miserably causing it all to crash onto the floor "Wait Runo! It's the busiest hour of the day we need you!" But it was too late. Runo was already out of the building.

Waiting casually for a minute, Dan soon went up to the register and paid for his meal to his fellow agent's Mother "It was delicious" He complemented with a smile before exiting as well.

The brunette upped his pace down one corner where the Third Point was waiting for him, by a sleek black limousine parked on the sidewalk, gaining a lot of attention from passer byers "Took you long enough" She said annoyingly as the green eyed girl opened the door and got in, soon followed by Dan "I was just taking in the atmosphere in your parents café before I left. What's wrong with that?" He answered smugly sliding into the seat next to her.

Runo was about to retaliate when a small blond interrupted "This is not the time to fight" Marucho pointed out, making the two shut up instantly "Leave that till after we finish whatever they have for us" Dan and Runo hated how logical the little genius could get. It pissed them off because he was always right.

Marucho had driven to Wardington not long after he was informed. It was not so far away if you took his helicopter jet. Right now it was parked somewhere to make him look a little less conspicuous. A limo was the most understated thing he had.

"Where's Shun?" Dan wondered a bit after they begun moving off to their destined location. He looked around the vehicle but could not find the First Point anywhere. The blond looked over his red rimmed glasses before pushing them back up to the bridge "You know he never tells us where he goes outside the Pentagon. He'll probably get back there before we do" With a slight nod of his head, the burgundy coloured eyed spy stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

**{~X~}**

**Location: Bayview University**

"This was not how I wanted to spend my break"

Alice grunted indifferently as she hopped on the passengers in the metallic pink convertible parked right behind the university.

Julie slid her matching oversized sunglasses to the top of her head before adjusting the gear shift to put the vehicle in motion "What's with you? You're not one to complain about missions" She analysed while driving through the many streets of Bayview, trying to get back to base as fast as possible.

The beauty sighed as she rested her elbow on the armrest. She rubbed her temples as the invisible headache she had started to get the better of her "Sorry…" She apologised "I'm just… having a bad day…" Alice explained drearily, now staring out the blurry scenery outside.

At the instant she said that, Julie halted the car to a stop, parking perfectly in between two other vehicles by the side of the park. The screeching of the tyres caused bystanders walking by the pathway to jump back in shock before recovering and moving off to their own lives. Their normal lives…

Alice gave the Australian a confused look as she let go of the hook above her head.

Before she could question the sudden stop, the silver upright exclaimed "You broke up with someone didn't you?!" The orange heads eyes widened significantly. She always wondered how Julie managed to figure out these things "How did you know?" Alice asked in a serious yet appalled way.

The tanned inventor simply pulled the break of the convertible before giving a sympathetic look at her "Honey, I know everything there is to know about relationships" Miss Shadow raised an eyebrow at her. _That's a little hypocritical._ She thought, since Alice very well knew the only person Julie wanted as a boyfriend was Billy and no one else. Neither of them had made a move yet so what would she know?

Then again, Julie was like a spy, and this was probably her strong point at being an agent "Yeah I did" The red headed spy admitted as she averted her eyes away from Julie and out the window, where a group of children were playing tag "It was time anyway" She let out breathily, a mix between a tired and relieved sigh.

The silver saw that look in Alice's eyes, the one she had every time she'd hurt somebody, or in the case of being on the field, killed.

She patted the beauty's head, stroking her long locks of ginger strands "There will be other guys" Julie pointed out, trying to make things seem better. But all Alice could do was shake her head "There will never be a **normal** guy I could be with. There will never be **anyone** I could be with" The Australian was about to say something so counteract the spy's argument, but she was cut off "And you know that goes the same for you too"

This made Julie close her mouth back up. Her hands tightened around the steering wheel as she turned her head forwards and stared at the detailing on it "I know you're right…" She said in defeat, slumping down in her seat "But that doesn't mean we can't dream"

As the inventor forced herself to keep moving on to headquarters by starting up the convertible again, the Russian just shook her head.

"Dreams are meant for people who can actually catch them"

** [~[~[~[~[~**❤**~]~]~]~]~] **

**Location: Pentagon Headquarters**

"Why do you think Masquerade asked us to return to the Pentagon so fast?" Runo asked curiously to the others, as she didn't have a clue.

The blond boy shrugged as he scratched his head "I'm not sure, but I had a lot of appointments to get to and I blew them all off" He said sadly as a giant sweat drop hanged over his head. Although the blunette was not satisfied with the resulting answer "That doesn't help me at all. I ditched my parents during rush hour. Do you know how pissed they are going to be once they realise?" By now, both agents were surrounded by a dark depressing aura.

The Second Point yawned, already bored with the conversation "Well let's just sit back, relax and take some time off for a while. I mean they just called us back for precautions right? We probably can just chill" Dan said lazily as he put his hands behind his head and slouched further down in his chair.

Shun rolled his eyes at him. He had been the first one to return and the others didn't question him on his whereabouts at all. Well maybe except for Dan, but the raven haired boy only brushed him off "If it was just precaution they'd tell us to lie low, which was what we were already doing"

The goggled brunette simply gave his fellow agent a dismissive wave "Whatever, I still say Masquerade only wants us to go over some boring case files" With that he took a bite out of a pear that was in the bowl by the table.

"Sorry to break it to you. But I have a new mission for you"

The four all looked up to see their Director walking towards them with a serious face on. Well his usual one in any case. He stopped dead in his tracks and told them "We've located one of them"

They all widened their eyes as they slowly got out of their seats, knowing exactly what their leader was talking about.

They found one already?

**{~X~}**

**Location: I.R.I.S. Headquarters**

"Alice. Our top priority right now is to locate and retrieve the seven data chips"

Spectra explained to his best agent as he directed her attention to the screens behind him, each portraying a revolving 3D image of the said items. They all had a very distinctive tint, representing every colour of the rainbow, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet.

"Why so sudden? Usually we've been on recon until we can locate them" Miss Shadow asked questioningly while eyeing her Director.

Ever since she had been notified of the existence of these chips, he had always said the time was not right. Why was it now that the topic suddenly had risen from the ashes?

The masked man turned to his desk and started bringing up a new picture up "We have. And we know who the guardian is" He revealed their profile photo of them, along with every bit of information gathered on him from the past six months "This person is believed to have the Indigo chip, but we're not sure. They are currently positioned in a renowned casino in Rio called Aposta Para a Vida. They have been tracked and may be cooperating with a fashion slavery group we've been investigating. I'm sure you remember the Black Circle Triad"

Alice sighed as she folded her arms "With a name like that for a casino, sure isn't hard to believe they're tangled up in it. But how is the Hong Kong underground involved with Brazil now?" She wondered, as the triad was mostly consisting of Asian counties, smuggling humans across to the North of the U.S. as sweat shop workers for famous designer label brands. But now that South America has gotten implicated in it, their range has been growing since the last time.

Spectra opened up a file they had on the circle that had been updated recently "Apparently our target here is the new owner of the casino since he is the heir of the previous one, and has been putting human lives as bets with other conspirators. Just to make more money over a game of cards. It's a gamble to them"

The orange head flipped her locks behind her shoulder as a grin was plastered on her rosy lips "Then I guess we'll have to take the chance, now won't we?"

The Director was pleased with her choice of words as he himself grew a smirk "Very well then. You'll leave immediately"

**{~X~}**

"You've located the Indigo chip?!"

Dan exclaimed as he and the other Points stood in front of their leader's desk.

Masquerade typed away on his keyboard as various tabs were reflected onto the lens of his mask "Up until now there have been no sign of anything regarding the chips on radar, but we have managed to find a small trace leading up to this person" With one last hit, a projection in front of the four popped up revealing their target "This guardian is a located in Rio De Janerio. You'll be briefed further once you enter the jet. Runo, Dan, Shun, you'll three be entering undercover, Marucho, you'll be their hacker stationed at their extraction point once the mission is over, understand"

They all nodded and hurriedly made their way out to start their new assignment. One that was very crucial to more than their own lives.

**[~[~[~[~[~**❤**~]~]~]~]~]**

"These are not it!"

A man yelled as he threw a black velvet pouch onto the ground. The gold string that tightened it was loose, so the bag released all of its contents.

A mist of rainbow diamond dust was released into the air and the floor was now covered some shards scattered to different parts of the darkened room.

The person standing before him had his head hung low as his eyes stared intently on the glittering sand by his feet "I apologise. I'll try to locate the data chips more efficiently" He assured while still not looking directly at them.

The angered figure slammed their hands on the desk and clawed them into a fist "You'd better. Those chips are the only thing standing in the way between me and the Elite" After a moment of silence to give his minion some time to reflect, the mysterious man added "Ren, don't fail me again"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: This is a little shorter than what I had done before, but at least I got something up!<strong>

**Dan: Doubt people are going to remember this plot (Braces for a hit)**

**Me: Yeah, you're right**

**Dan: Huh? You're agreeing with **_**me**_**?**

**Runo and Julie: You're agreeing with **_**him**_**?!**

**Me: Well it's my birthday, so I'm feeling generous, Except for the fact I got a sprained ankle at sport today, I'm fine**

**Shun: What a great way to spend your birthday**

**Me: Totally…**

**Billy: Insert sarcasm here**

**Me: Anyway, one review equals one present for me from all of you, so please do!**

* * *

><p><strong>XOXO AsianBunny<strong>


End file.
